


L is for Lemonade

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Chief will sit and nag Dean until he eventually relents and takes him out for his walk. Dean’s got a specific route he usually walks and that includes walking past ‘the cute guy’s’ house. The guy who Dean’s secretly had a crush on since the first time he walked past his house and seen him working on his garden. The guy is absolutely beautiful. Brunette hair that always looks messy, stunning body, runner thighs, and piercing blue eyes.Dean wishes he knew more about the guy. The guy has a young son if the little boy he’s seen outside playing is anything to go by. Dean kicks himself, he’s never even talked to the guy before and yet he’s got this giant school girl crush.





	L is for Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, emani-writes for the prompt! You're awesome. :)

Dean enjoys having a dog. Now that Sammy lives in California, Dean gets lonely. That’s where Chief comes in. He’s a beautiful German shepherd that Dean adopted from the pound. Chief is great and Dean loves him so much. The only thing Dean doesn’t love about owning Chief is taking him for walks every day.

Chief will sit and nag Dean until he eventually relents and takes him out for his walk. Dean’s got a specific route he usually walks and that includes walking past ‘the cute guy’s’ house. The guy who Dean’s secretly had a crush on since the first time he walked past his house and seen him working on his garden. The guy is absolutely beautiful. Brunette hair that always looks messy, stunning body, runner thighs, and piercing blue eyes.

Dean wishes he knew more about the guy. The guy has a young son if the little boy he’s seen outside playing is anything to go by. Dean kicks himself, he’s never even talked to the guy before and yet he’s got this giant school girl crush.

Dean chastises himself as he gets Chief on his leash and walks through the front door.

“Damn, boy. It’s freakin’ hot today. You better love me for this pain and suffering you put me through,” Dean grumbles. Chief answers by wagging his tail and Dean can’t find it in himself to stay mad. He loves this dang dog.

They continue on their walk until they’re a block away for Dean’s crush’s house. Out on the sidewalk is a small table with a sign on it. As Dean gets closer, he can see it’s a lemonade stand being manned by Dean’s crush and the little boy. Dean can’t fight the smile that plays across his face. It’s ridiculously cute.

“Hello,” the guy says and his voice is gravelly and deep.

Dean can feel his face warm and it’s not from the heat outside. “Hi,” he says with an awkward wave. He squats down so that he’s eye level with the boy. “Hi, bud. What are you selling?”

The boy tilts his head like Dean complexes him. “Can you not read? There’s a sign on the front of the table reading lemonade.” Dean throws his head back and laughs. He laughs harder than he has in a really long time.

“I’m so sorry,” the guy says to Dean. He turns to his son, “Jack, that was rude.”

“That’s okay, really. You’re right Jack. I should have just read the sign.”

“May I please pet your dog?”

“Sure.” Dean loosens the leash to allow Chief to move closer to Jack. “His name is Chief.”

Jack smiles and sits on his knees so he can pet and talk to Chief. Dean feels his chest warm seeing the little boy and his dog so happy. He turns to look at his crush and finds himself staring into blue eyes. Dean feels trapped in place, just looking and being looked at. It feels like the air is filled with a static charge and he really hopes he’s not the only one feeling it.

The guy clears his throat and finally looks back at Jack, making sure he’s okay. “My name is Castiel, by the way.”

“Castiel,” Dean tests the name and like the way it feels. “I’m Dean, it’s nice to meet you.” He tries to give Castiel his best smile. Both men have a small hint of pink dusting their cheekbones.

“Dean, would you like to purchase some lemonade?” Jack asks from his place beside Chief.

“Of course I would,” Dean answers automatically. When he reaches for his wallet he finds that it’s missing. “Oh, shoot. I’m sorry, Jack. I think I left my wallet at home.”

“That’s okay, Dean. You can have some lemonade for free if you’d like.”

“But that wouldn’t be fair. You’re running such a tight ship here, I wouldn’t feel right having lemonade for free.”

“But dad has a crush on you. He said that when you have a crush on someone you’re supposed to do nice things for them. This is me trying to do something nice for you.”

When Dean glances over at Castiel, both faces are red again. Dean chuckles and decides to throw Cas a bone. “Well, Jack. How about we make a deal?”

Jack seems to ponder this for a moment before coming to a decision, “I’m listening.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean can see Cas shake his head in embarrassment. “I’ll take that lemonade and in exchange, I’ll take you and your dad out to dinner.”

Jack turns to his father to ask permission.

“Dean, you don’t have to do that,” Cas whispers.

“I know I don’t, Cas. The thing is, I might have a bit of a crush on you, too.” Definitely a school girl crush.

Cas smiles a giant, gummy grin. It takes Dean’s breath away.

“Okay,” Cas whispers and Dean does an embarrassing fist pump in the air in victory.

~~The three of them go out for pizza. Jack announces that he likes Dean and would like his father to marry him so he can have two dads. Both men blush but both secretly love the approval.~~

~~They totally get married in a year and Jack walks down the aisle with Chief as the ring bearer. Dean’s never lonely again.~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to give me prompts for upcoming letters please comment below or leave them in my ask box over on Tumblr. My username is TobytheWise.


End file.
